Protector
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Dari Seokjin, tentang Taehyung. [BTS Fanfiction. JinTae. Taehyung!centric]
1. One : Kim Seokjin

Kim Seokjin menekan kombinasi kode pada interkom apartemennya, lalu membuka pintu cepat setelah bunyi 'pip' terdengar nyaring. Ia melepas sepasang sapatu hitamnya secara asal, melepas mantel dan menyampirkannya pada gantungan yang tersedia, lalu melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang tengah.

"Taehyung?"

Hening.

Sepasang alis Seokjin bertautan.

 _Tidak ada,_ batinnya heran. Ia tidak melihat sosok Kim Taehyung di ruang tengah. Seokjin berjalan ke arah dapur, tetap kosong. Tentu saja, ia tahu dapur adalah tempat terlarang untuk kekasih pendeknya itu. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ruang perpustakaan kecil mereka? Namun Seokjin harus berdecak sebal begitu pikirannya meleset. Tidak ada, ia tidak menemukan Taehyung di perpustakaan, tidak juga di ruang musik, termasuk tempat-tempat terpencil yang sering kali menjadi tempat persembunyian Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung!" panggil Seokjin sekali lagi—nyaris berteriak. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya bersama pemuda hiperaktif itu. "Kim—"

" _Ne!_ " suara derap kaki saling bertumbukan, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman secara bergantian ketika meniti anak tangga. Disusul dengan figur seorang pemuda berkaos putih longgar yang dipadu celana _jeans_ selutut. Helai rambut cokelat yang berantakan, binar mata mencari, dan ekspresi polos yang lebih mendekati kosong— _blank_ (tak salah Seokjin memberinya julukan _Blank Tae_ ).

"Oh, _Hyung_ sudah pulang?" sahut Taehyung ringan, ia melewati tiga anak tangga terakhir dengan satu kali loncatan tinggi hingga menyentuh lantai dasar (sungguh, Seokjin membenci kelakukan Taehyung yang satu itu. Ia selalu khawatir kekasih cerobohnya itu bisa tepeleset dan memecahkan kepalanya sendiri). "Aku tidak menyangka _Hyung_ akan pulang secepat—"

"Kenapa tidak langsung menjawab panggilanku?"

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat. "Aku sedang berada di loteng, _Hyung_." jelasnya sabar, meski ia tak mengerti mengapa nada suara laki-laki tinggi di depannya itu terdengar sedikit gusar. "Jadi aku tidak mendengarmu."

Seokjin mendengus keras, mengacak rambutnya dengan asal, setelah itu memberi sentilan kecil tepat di kening Taehyung. Yang langsung menuai protes dari sang korban sambil mengaduh sakit.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa datang-datang selalu mencari masalah, sih?" keluh Taehyung tidak suka. Ia melengos tak peduli melewati Seokjin dan berjalan ke arah dapur, "kau selalu pulang dengan keadaan tergesa-gesa, atau panik, atau terlihat seperti baru saja dikejar hantu. _Hyung_ juga pernah pulang dengan keadaan terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Dan ketika kutanya ada apa, jawaban yang akan—"

"Taehyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Langkah Taehyung berhenti mendadak; statis. Satu tangannya yang bermaksud mengambil segelas air putih dari dispenser terhenti begitu saja. Ia menoleh perlahan, menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan bertanya dan kening berkerut samar. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin sekali lagi, meski terdengar menuntut dan tegas, namun nada cemas dan khawatirnya begitu kentara.

Taehyung mendengus geli, lalu tertawa renyah. "Pertanyaanmu aneh, _Hyung_. Aku ada di sini, itu berarti aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik," jawab Taehyung singkat. "Pelanggan _coffee shop_ mulai penuh akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, hm,"

"Kau tidak membuat kecerobohan yang membuatmu kembali terluka?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku bukan anak kecil, _Hyung_."

Jeda sejenak, yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan. "Termasuk luka baru yang berada di lengan kananmu?"

Taehyung membeku. Sekujur saraf di tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Mendadak, atmosfir di sekeliling mereka menjadi hening. Tegang. Juga berat.

"Itu …" Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu, ia mengusap lengan kanan bagian atasnya dengan tangan kiri secara pelan dan gemetar. Ada ringisan kecil yang keluar begitu ia mengusapnya terlalu cepat dan menimbulkan nyeri yang mendadak. "… sama sekali tidak perlu dikhawatir—ukh!" ia memekik spontan begitu Seokjin mencengkeram lengan kanannya tiba-tiba (Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan laki-laki itu sudah mendekat ke arahnya) dan menyeret langkahnya untuk berjalan hingga ke kamar tidur.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku—"

Tatapan mata Seokjin menajam tanpa aba-aba. Memberi tanda pada Taehyung untuk jangan membatantah. Sial, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah suka ketika kekasihnya itu sudah mulai bersikap mengatur dan tidak pernah ingin dibantah sekalipun.

Taehyung membiarkan Seokjin menuntunnya sampai berhenti di ujung ranjang dan memaksanya untuk duduk hanya dengan satu kali tekanan tepat di pundaknya. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung menurut. Terlebih ketika rasa sakit dan ngilu akibat tekanan yang diberika Seokjin tadi langsung melemahkan otot-ototnya cepat. Ia mengernyit, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya agar Seokjin tidak sadar.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau—ah! Itu sakit!"

Oh, terkutuklah kau, Kim Seokjin! Ia sungguh tidak menyangka laki-laki itu akan langsung menarik lengan kaosnya ke atas hingga menyentuh bahu dan melipatnya dengan kasar. Taehyung mengutuk habis-habisan dalam hati, terlebih ketika perban yang awalnya melingkar manis di sekitar lengannya terlepas tiba-tiba dan menampakan satu luka melintang yang menghiasi bagian epidermis dengan cairan kental berwarna merah cerah, berbau tembaga dan anyir. Mengundang ringisan kecil dari bibirnya. Menambah ketajaman mata Seokjin yang semakin mengerikan.

Taehyung tahu, sejak awal ia memang tidak bisa menyembuyikan luka seperti itu dari pengamatan teliti Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka mulut, namun Taehyung menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," ia menahan jemari ramping Seokjin ketika laki-laki itu berusaha menelusuri luka panjang yang melintang di sekitar lengannya. "Aku hanya terjatuh tadi. Dan aku sudah mengobatinya sampai darahnya berhenti, jadi aku tidak kekuarangan—"

"Taehyung—"

"Sungguh! Yoongi-hyung juga membantuku dan kebetulan sekali _stock_ golongan darah AB sedang ada. Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

"Kau bohong."

Taehyung tertegun.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Kim Taehyung."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengambil napas panjang, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu memejamkan mata dengan erat. Kalau sudah begini, menghadapi sifat posesifnya Seokjin akan menjadi hal yang tersulit bagi Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Protector"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Taehyung sama Seokjin milik saya, udah saya nikahin mereka dari dulu.

 **Rated : T**

 **Proudly present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[One : Kim Seokjin]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari, Namjoon pernah bertanya; _apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu berbeda di matanya_? (Di mata Seokjin lebih spefisiknya).

Dan Seokjin menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan alis terangkat, mendengus kecil, lalu menepuk belakang kepala Namjoon dan berkata ia melakukannya karena memang harus dilakukan. Demi Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya Namjoon tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Seokjin saat itu. Yang semua orang tahu—dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka—seperti Namjoon sahabat Seokjin sedari kecil, atau Yoongi dokter pribadinya Taehyung, atau pun Jungkook salah satu rekan kerja Taehyung yang bekerja di sebuah _coffee shop_ pun sadar, bahwa sikap yang sering kali ditujukannya kepada seorang Kim Taehyung sangatlah berbeda.

Seokjin terkenal dengan pribadinya yang tenang dan dewasa (meski ia menyukai warna merah muda), tetapi akan berubah panik begitu tahu Taehyung terjatuh, terpeleset, terkilir, terjerembab, bahkan tersandung kecil. Seokjin selalu merencanakan segala sesuatunya dengan matang dan pasti, seperti ia tahu kapan seharusnya Taehyung tidur dan berhenti beraktivitas, sampai mana batas kondisi tubuh Taehyung untuk bekerja—bahkan bermain dan bersenang-senang, dan hal-hal kecil agar Taehyung tidak diizinkan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat.

Untuk seorang dokter seperti Yoongi mungkin akan lebih cepat memahaminya, tapi untuk Namjoon dan Jungkook, mereka sempat dibuat melongo parah ketika melihat satu dari sekian sifat Seokjin yang di berada luar perangai aslinya. Dan sifat itu hanya muncul ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Pernah suatu kali Jungkook menemukan Taehyung terjatuh ketika mereka berada di dapur, hingga kecerobohan kecilnya itu memberikan luka kecil yang melintang di pergelangan kakinya. Tidak besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Jungkook pikir semua itu akan baik-baik saja, ia pikir luka itu tidak terlalu parah dan akan mengering dalam beberapa jam jika diberi alkohol atau obat antiseptik. Namun, semua perkiraannya lenyap seketika begitu mendapati wajah Taehyung yang pucat pasi; layaknya mayat hidup. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan bibir gemetar hebat, menahan ngilu yang dirasakan.

Saat itu, hanya satu hal yang bisa Jungkook lakukan—entah karena refleks, entah karena Seokjin sudah memperingatinya lebih dulu—ia langsung meraih ponsel Taehyung dari loker, menekan tombol angka satu cukup lama, hingga sambungan telepon tersambung dengan nama 'Kim Seokjin' tertulis di layar. Tidak sampai deringan kedua, Seokjin langsung mengangkatnya dan menutupnya cepat begitu Jungkook memberitahu bagaimana kronologinya.

Laki-laki itu bisa tiba lima menit setelahnya, menghambur cepat ke arah dapur (beruntunglah ia mengenal baik si pemilik _coffee shop_ tempat Taehyung bekerja, Hoseok namanya), dan terlihat kesetanan begitu ia mengangkat tubuh rapuh Taehyung yang semakin memprihantikan di kedua lengannya untuk dilarikan ke tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Sejak kejadian menegangkan itu, baik Jungkook atau pun Namjoon, termasuk Hoseok sendiri, mengetahui bahwa Kim Taehyung memang dilahirkan dalam keadaan spesial. Dan Kim Seokjin yang akan selalu berada di samping pemuda itu dalam keadaan apapun.

" _Tidak apa-apa, Seokjin. Taehyung baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya terjatuh saat membuang sampah ke luar. Tangga gedung apartemen kalian terlalu licin, dan kau tahu benar Taehyung memang ceroboh dalam melangkah."_ Sahut suara di ujung sana, lewat _earphone_ putih yang tersambung dengan ponsel dan tersemat manis di kedua telinga Seokjin. " _Untung darahnya tidak terlalu banyak keluar, Taehyung juga sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan baik sehingga dia bisa menahan lukanya ketika aku datang."_

Seokjin mendesah lelah. "Syukurlah,"

" _Kau tahu Taehyung begitu keras kepala, dia juga sempat merengek padaku tadi dan berkata dirinya bukan seorang bayi. Apalagi dia hampir saja tidak ingin meleponku kalau tidak ingat kau bisa saja marah._ "

"Hm, hm," gumam Seokjin menanggapi. Ia berderap dengan perlahan ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya pelan. Mengawasi apakah sosok yang sedang dibicarakannya bersama Yoongi sudah terlelap atau belum. _Taetae tidak akan berani melakukannya,_ pikir Seokjin dalam hati. Maksudnya, tidak menelepon Yoongi saat berada dalam keadaan darurat.

" _Kondisinya juga cukup stabil,_ _tekanan darahnya pun kembali normal_ ," lanjut Yoogi sabar, ia memang selalu memberi informasi secara detail soal keadaan Taehyung. " _Taehyung hanya butuh istirahat penuh dan tubuhnya akan kembali normal."_

 _Taehyung sudah tidur_ , Seokjin menghela napas lega. Ia takut akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika demam menyerang pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman. Seokjin sampai harus mengecek keadaannya berulang kali.

" _Dan Seokjin …"_

Satu tangan Seokjin berhenti di udara ketika hendak menutup pintunya kembali.

" _… jangan memarahinya lagi."_

Kalimat jeda sejenak dari Yoongi itu membuat Seokjin tertegun.

 _"Taehyung sengaja tidak meneleponmu karena khawatir akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat terlalu bergantung dan berpikir bisa melakukannya dengan mandiri. Mengertilah, Seokjin._ "

Sepasang alis Seokjin mengerut. "Aku tidak pernah memarahinya."

Yoongi mendengus kecil di ujung sana. " _Katakan itu padanya langsung, Tuan Kim. Aku yakin seratus persen Taehyung akan mengamuk besar."_

"Aku hanya menegurnya, Yoongi-ah."

" _Tapi kau membuatnya takut."_

Seokjin berdecak sebal. Baiklah, ia kalah.

Merasa tidak ada hal yang akan dibicarakan lagi, Yoongi mengakhiri panggilan malam itu dan meminta Seokjin untuk segera tidur, tidak lupa juga berpesan untuk mengawasi Taehyung baik-baik tapi tidak terlalu ketat. Terkadang laki-laki itu juga perlu memerhatikan dirinya sendiri sebelum terlalu cemas memikirkan orang lain. Meski dalam kamus seorang Kim Seokjin, menjaga keselamatan Taehyung berada di dalam daftar pertama sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin menghela napas—lagi, lalu mengembuskannya pelan.

Memastikan bahwa rasa cemasnya tidak berlebihan, ia kembali membuka pintu di kamar Taehyung hingga meninggalkan celah kecil untuk pandangan matanya, menatap satu tempat tidur yang terletak di ujung ruangan minimalis itu, dan mengamati lekat-lekat tubuh mungil berbalut selimut tebal dengan punggung menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Posisi Taehyung saat ini membelakanginya, sehingga Seokjin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi tidur pemuda itu. (Seokjin selalu suka melihat ekspresi Taehyung saat tidur, bagaimana mata itu terpejam dan bibir terkadang mengerucut, mirip seperti bayi yang tidak berdosa).

Ia tidak berani masuk karena Seokjin tahu sekecil apapun suara yang dibuatnya (entah sengaja atau tidak), Taehyung akan terbangun dengan mudah. _Well,_ pendengarannya memang bisa tajam kalau mau. Kelewat tajam—malah.

Lima menit. Jika Seokjin menghitung.

Hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidur Taehyung. Tidak bergerak atau beranjak sedikit pun. Matanya terlalu tajam dan fokus mengamati sosok tertidur yang dua tahun terakhir ini sudah dijaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seokjin tahu Taehyung memang ceroboh, dan kecorobohan konyolnya itu bisa mendatangkan kematian sewaktu-waktu.

Omong-omong, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Seokjin jadi mengingat pernyataan Namjoon yang pernah dilontarkannya dulu. Jauh sebelum Namjoon tahu keadaan Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

' _Apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu berbeda di matanya?'_

Seokjin mendengus geli.

Ia menutup pelan—sangat pelan—pintu kamar Taehyung sampai benar-benar tertutup (ia tidak tega untuk menguncinya), menatap sejenak kayu berpelitur jati itu selama beberapa detik hingga setelahnya Seokjin mulai berjalan dari tempatnya berpijak. Mematikan televisi yang sebelumnya menyala, menaikkan suhu ruangan agar lebih hangat, setelah itu berderap lelah ke arah kamarnya sendiri bersama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir Namjoon dan menghantui benaknya terus menerus.

' _Apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu berbeda di matanya?'_

Jawabannya mudah.

Karena Kim Taehyung itu dilahirkan dalam keadaan spesial, yang membuatnya harus selalu dijaga meski Taehyung sendiri terus membantah bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia tidak ingin dilihat seperti seorang wanita yang lemah. Bahwa ia seorang laki-laki mandiri. (Walapupun sebenarnya Seokjin bisa—atau mungkin lebih sering—menganggapnya angin lalu).

Dan yang lebih penting …

… karena Kim Seokjin mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Err.. hai 8""D

saya gak tahan pengen ngetik cerita beginian, di mana Jin-nya itu bener-bener protektif banget sama V. Iya, emang, saya banyak hutang beberapa fic, tapi kebiasan saya dari dulu susah hilang, jadi ya... maafkan saya/bungkuk-bungkuk/ lagian juga, tema di fic ini agak ringan kayaknya. Gak terlalu berat.

Btw, terima kasih banyak buat : **phihope, dira desfi, Deushiikkyungie, jeymint, 454, park minggi, SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome** (maaf saya mangkir lagi :"""D) **, dhantieee, chohyunsungie, hunaxx** buat review di fanfic **Coffee and I.** Maaf gak bisa bales, ini koneksi internet semacam ngajak berantem 8"D

Dan makasih udah baca sampai akhir, mungkin ini berlanjut, tapi berlanjut dalam sudut pandang yang beda-beda. Dan main focus-nya tetep Taehyung. Daaah—oh, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	2. Two : Jeon Jungkook

Jungkook tak mengerti.

Sungguh, di dunia yang seluas ini, atau negara Korea Selatan yang menurutnya tidak kecil, atau di mana tempatnya bekerja dan hidup, mengapa ia bisa dipertemukan dengan seorang laki-laki bergolongan darah AB yang memiliki sifat _absurd_ seperti alien bernama Kim Taehyung?

Pertama kali Jungkook bertermu dengan Taehyung di tempat _coffee shop_ -nya bekerja, ia sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat itu memiliki umur yang lebih muda darinya. Hei, Jungkook tak sepenuhnya salah, dilihat dari tingkahnya pun, Taehyung terkadang bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dan bodoh—astaga, ia bisa saja dicekik sampai mati jika Seokjin sampai mendengarnya.

Oh, omong-omong soal Seokjin, ia juga sempat memiliki perspesktif yang buruk tentangnya. Jika bukan karena sifat posesifnya yang berlebih terhadap Taehyung, mungkin saja Jungkook sudah memberinya cap bahwa Kim Seokjin itu sudah gila. Jika bukan karena kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Taehyung saat itu, mungkin saja Jungkook tidak akan pernah menyukai eksitensi Seokjin di sekitarnya.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak menyangka kalau Kim Taehyung yang hiperaktif itu sebenarnya menyimpan sesuatu yang besar di baliknya?

"Jungkook-ie, berhenti melamun!"

Jungkook berjengit, bibirnya meringis ngilu begitu bagian belakang kepalanya menjadi korban jitakan kepalan kecil tangan Taehyung. Ia menoleh cepat dan mencebik kesal begitu Taehyung balas menatapnya sambil nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak usah memukulku, _Hyung_ ," keluh Jungkook sebal, lalu mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. " Akan kulaporkan pada Seokjin-hyung."

"Astaga, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pengadu, _eoh_?" balas Taehyung pura-pura terkejut, ia mengambil secangkir gelas putih yang tersimpan di rak penyimpanan, membuka tutup slot _espresso_ yang baru saja dibuatnya, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir secara hati-hati. "Aku juga tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi kau tidak punya hak melakukannya, Jeon."

Jungkook mendengus. Taehyung selalu berbicara seperti ini, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kecorobohan tingkat tingginya terkadang membuat Jungkook jantungan. Ia sudah diberi amanat oleh Seokjin untuk selalu mengawasi Taehyung dan menjauhkannya dari benda-benda tajam. Oh, Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung memang seorang anak kecil. Atau mungkin, ia lebih dari sekadar anak kecil yang biasa bermain di atas kotak-kotak berpasir taman bermain.

" _Hyung_ selalu membuat orang lain cemas," Jungkook menggigit bibir ragu, merutuki kebodohannya ketika kalimat datar tanpa perencanaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tetapi satu dari sekian kemungkinan yang ada, benak Jungkook akan kembali—dan selalu kembali lagi—pada keadaan Taehyung yang mekhawatirkan. Di mana ketika luka sayatan kecil dan cairan kental berwarna merah berbau tembaga dan anyir memenuhi pandangannya. Termasuk indra penciumannya.

Namun, seperti dugaannya, Taehyung menanggapinya dengan seulas cengiran konyol. (Jungkook tak mengerti cengiran itu berasal karena sifat alamiah Taehyung, atau karena laki-laki itu terkadang bisa terlihat bodoh dan tidak peka).

"Aku sudah besar, Kookie, tidak perlu berlebihan," sahutnya ringan sembari mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aneh, lama-lama kau terlihat seperti Seokjin _hyung_ saja." Ia meringis kecil, lalu mendengus geli.

"Tapi _Hyung_ —"

"Ah, ada pelanggan. Jungkooki-ie, ayo cepat layani mereka."

 _Hyung tidak mengerti,_ benak Jungkook berteriak. Relung hatinya pun membenarkan. Kim Taehyung hanya tidak mengerti. Bahwa keadaan fisik dan mentalnya tidak lebih rapuh dari daun kering yang gugur dan bisa hancur kapan saja menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Protector"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Taehyung sama Seokjin milik saya, udah saya nikahin mereka dari dulu.

 **Rated : T**

 **Proudly present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Two : Jeon Jungkook]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kedai baru saja buka pagi itu dan suasana dalam keadaan sepi pelanggan, Jungkook mendapati Kim Taehyung berdiri di luar. Bersama seseorang.

Ia segara membawa kedua kakinya menuju pintu utama, mendorongnya dengan sebelah bahu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kepada dua orang yang masih berpijak setia di depan kedai. Jungkook tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu bahwa mobil hitam dan pria yang bersama Taehyung saat ini adalah Kim Seokjin.

Sebenarnya, keadaan ini adalah hal yang klasik. Setiap pagi, setiap jam, bahkan untuk menit dan detik, eksitensi Kim Seokjin tak akan pernah hilang dari kehidupan Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Hanya saja, hati kecilnya terkadang memaksa dirinya untuk merasa iri. Entah mengapa.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir!"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti, tepat beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Suara Taehyung yang bernada tinggi dan marah itu sedikit membuatnya tertegun. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook mendengar _Hyung_ -nya itu berteriak seperti ini. Terlebih kepada Seokjin.

"Taehyung, dengar—"

" _Hyung_ selalu berlebihan!" potong Taehyung cepat, _masih_ menggunakan nada suara yang sama. Bahkan lebih tinggi. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku bebas! Selalu mengaturku dan mengekangku!" jeda sejenak, yang dilanjutkan dengan gumaman lirih. "Aku membencinya, Seokjin _hyung."_

Tanpa sadar Jungkook menahan napas. Satu hal lagi, selama ini—saat-saat di mana ia mengenal siapa itu Kim Taehyung—tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook mendengar pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengeluhkan hidupnya. Bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya, apa yang dirasakannya, termasuk setiap detik yang dihabiskan oleh Taehyung dengan segala peraturan yang berlaku. Seperti tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, menghindari benda tajam, bahkan mengikuti kegiatan yang ringan-ringan. Jungkook tahu Taehyung menderita di balik sikapnya yang konyol. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung mengeluhkan semuanya. Sekecil apapun itu.

Terkadang , Jungkook berpikir bahwa takdir tak pernah adil terhadap Taehyung.

Pemuda AB hiperaktif itu seolah-olah memiliki batas tersendiri untuk ruang geraknya. Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar merasa bebas. Baik secara fisik maupun mental. Seakan-akan hidupnya adalah parasit, benalu dalam hidup orang lain yang tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan hidup jika tak ada penopang di setiap sisi-sisinya. Tak ada pondasi kokoh yang menopang segalanya.

Bahkan tanpa dijelaskan pun, Jungkook tahu Taehyung tak pernah merasa benar-benar hidup dengan normal.

"Pulang kerja nanti, _Hyung_ tidak perlu menjemputku." Ucapan final Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook ke alam nyata.

Ia melihat Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak bisa," tolaknya telak, "aku akan menjemputmu, Tae."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Hyung_!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, Kim Taehyung!"

" _Hyung_ terlalu egois!"

Buk. Satu pukulan keras mengenai bahu Seokjin. Sebelah tangan Taehyung terkepal erat (Jungkook bersumpah ia bisa melihat tangan itu bergetar) ketika menghantam tepat bahu kanan Seokjin. Semua orang tahu pukulan seperti itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa. Ia juga tidak melihat Seokjin meringis atau mengaduh sakit. Tetapi, satu hal yang membuat Jungkook tak nyaman adalah ketika Taehyung mendengus setelahnya, memberikan tatapan penuh luka kepada Seokjin, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengucap kalimat sapa atau senyum konyolnya ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Langkahnya datar hingga memasuki kedai.

Jungkook mengembuskan napas perlahan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat drama picisan antara Taehyung dan Seokjin. Meski akhirnya tetap saja memberikan efek menegangkan setelah ia melihatnya.

"Maaf untuk perdebatan kecil tadi, Jungkook," Seokjin membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat tercipta. Gurat wajahnya tampak lelah dan cemas. "Kau pasti bosan melihatnya."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, _Hyung_ ," _tidak, sebenarnya aku memikirkan Tae-hyung_. Jungkook menelan kalimat terakhirnya dalam-dalam. "Ada masalah di antara kalian berdua?" ia tahu bentuk pertanyaannya tidak sopan, tapi ia juga tahu Seokjin tidak akan terganggu akan hal itu.

Seokjin menari napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Entahlah," katanya, "apa aku terlihat berlebihan menjaga Taehyung?"

Seandainya Jungkook tidak tahu keadaan Taehyung yang sebenarnya, maka ia akan menjawab 'ya' tanpa ragu. Namun ketika keadaan mengatakan sebaliknya, kali ini Jungkook meragukan jawabannya sendiri. Tidak. Seokjin tidak berlebihan. Jungkook sadar betul bahwa perlakukannya tersebut semata-mata karena menyayangi Taehyung.

"Kemarin sore, Taehyung lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Ia terjatuh di tangga gedung apartemen kami dan melukai sebelah lengannya,"

Bola mata Jungkook refleks melebar. _Apa katanya tadi_?

"Kau pasti bisa menebaknya, Jungkook. Cukup banyak darah yang keluar," meski Seokjin mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang dan pelan, ia tahu kalau pria itu tengah dilanda kecemasan dan rasa gelisah. "Dan yang membuatku khawatir, Taehyung sama sekali tidak meneleponku setelahnya."

Ada dua hal di dunia ini yang Jeon Jungkook pahami mengenai Kim Taehyung. Pertama, meski Taehyung terlihat seperti anak kecil dan terkadang bersikap bodoh, ia sadar Tahyung tak pernah ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Apalagi membuat repot dengan keadaannya.

Kedua, Taehyung selalu berusaha bersikap bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendirian. Walaupun pada akhirnya, figur Kim Seokjin lah yang akan selalu membantu sekaligus menemaninya. Sekalipun Taehyung membantah keras bahwa ia bisa hidup mandiri tanpa perlu bantuan siapa-siapa.

Jungkook mengerti dengan rasa khawatir yang dirasakan Seokjin terhadap Taehyung. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu harus menunjukannya seperti apa.

" _Hyung_ tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Tae-hyung di sini," sahut Jungkook akhirnya, berharap bisa mengurangi beban di pundak Seokjin. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Seokjin mengumbar seulas senyum tipis. "Aku percayakan padamu, Jungkook. Terima kasih."

Jungkook tak tahu Taehyung akan merasa senang atau tidak jika mendengar semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Jungkook-ie?"

Jungkook mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi cengiran konyol itu terpoles dalam rautnya yang polos. Seakan-akan Taehyung tidak mengingat pertengkaran sebelumnya bersama Seokjin.

"Pagi, _Hyung_ ," sapa Jungkook akhirnya, membiarkan Taehyung lebih dulu membenarkan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ semangat sekali hari ini."

Taehyung tertegun sejenak. Sadar betul bahwa perkataan Jungkook tadi berkebalikan dengan pagi yang dijalaninya di apartemen bersama Seokjin.

"Begitulah," Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, lalu terkekeh canggung ketika Jungkook mengamatinya lekat. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku, _eoh_? Tatapanmu mengerikan Jungkook, hahaha."

Namun, Jungkook tak benar-benar memandang wajah Taehyung. Fokusnya matanya tertuju pada lengan kiri Taehyung, tapi saat ia tak menemukan keanehan di sana, Jungkook mengalihkannya cepat pada lengan kanan. Taehyung seperti kesulitan mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Taehyung, menyadari bahwa tatapan Jungkook mengarah pada lengannya—pada luka melintang yang sudah tertutupi rapi dengan perban—hingga tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangan yang lain dan menutupinya pelan.

"Ah, ini, kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Seokjin-hyung, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Tak ingin membuat _mood_ Taehyung memburuk pagi ini. Di saat-saat tertentu, Taehyung bisa sangat tidak suka jika seseorang memberinya tatapan simpati dan penuh rasa kasihan.

"Hanya luka kecil," cengiran lebar itu masih sama, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kookie,"

Jungkook mendengus samar. Panggilan 'Kookie' yang diucapaknya Taehyung tadi terdengar aneh, ia jadi merasa seperti kue cokelat bertaburan _chocochips_ yang dipanggang sampai kering.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar ceroboh,"

"Astaga, apa menurutmu itu sopan?"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. _Hyung_ memang ceroboh." Tawa renyah Jungkook terdengar, renyah sekali.

Taehyung tertawa gusar. "Berhenti memanggilku ceroboh. Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku ini tidak bisa hidup dengan benar," ia mendesah pelan, menarik napas kasar, lalu mengembuskannya cepat, "tapi kau benar Kookie. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan cara yang normal."

Begitu ia menyadari nada suara Taehyung melemah dan terkesan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tawa Jungkook mendadak lenyap. Ia mendapati binar yang berkilat di sepasang mata Taehyung tampak redup dan kosong. Oh, tidak, apakah ia salah berbicara tadi?

" _Hyung_ , maaf …"

Alis Taehyung terangkat. "Untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jangan dipikirkan," dengan cepat ditepuknya punggung Jungkook, setelah itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu Kookie, aku sempat berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup dengan normal."

Jungkook menatap mata jernih itu lekat-lekat, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tak juga bertanya; ' _kenapa harus Hyung bisa berpikir seperti itu?'_ Atau _'Apa Hyung tak pernah menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah normal?'_ dan _'Kenapa Hyung harus repot-repot memikirkannya. Padahal Seokjin-hyung sudah memberikan semuanya'_ .

"Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mudah, ya … untukku sendiri. Dan 'normal' yang kumaksud di sini mungkin sudah terlalu wajar untukmu, Kookie,"

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Taehyung katakan? Dan entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman ketika percakapan ini membuatnya sesak. Yang tanpa sadar, mengikis setiap pertahanan Taehyung yang selama ini dibangunnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan _Hyung_ lakukan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dengan bebas sebelum Jungkook bisa mencegahnya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, berusaha menemukan kalimat yang cocok sekaligus menghapus ragu yang selalu datang di relung hatinya. Jungkook menunggunya dengan sabar. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung mengembuskan napas perlahan dan berkata pelan.

"Mungkin aku harus belajar untuk melepas Seokjin-hyung terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook ingat. Taehyung pernah bercerita bahwa Ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa ia adalah bintang yang paling bersinar di antara berjuta-juta bintang lainnya. Jungkook pikir semua itu hanyalah perkataan konyol yang diucapkan seorang Ayah ketika Taehyung kecil mendapat mimpi buruk dan akhirnya tidak bisa tidur.

Namun, begitu ia tahu kondisi sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Taehyung, Jungkook sadar.

Bahwa bintang yang paling bersinar di antara jutaan bintang lainnya adalah bintang yang paling cepat mati.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haloo :) Masih puasa kah? /puasamalahupdatefanfic/

Gak tau kenapa saya malah ngerasa ini cerita jadi agak hurt comfort, padahal kan genrenya drama sama romance juga 8""D ah, udahlah.

Btw, baru-baru ini saya dapet pertanyaan dari temen yang suka baca fanfic bts dan pair JinTae juga/heh. Dan saya akhirnya malah ikut-ikutan mau nanya. Kalo semisalnya dia/saya buat fanfic JinTae dan mau dibukukan (maksudnya dibuat novel dan dipublish secara self publishing, ke nulisbuku, misalnya) adakah di sini yang berminat memesan? Itu juga baru rencana dia sih, dan saya bingung jawabnya gimana. Jadi saya nanya langsung aja ke kalian 8"""D #apaan. Silakan jawab di kotak review atau PM ya~ hihi.

Oh iya, balesan dulu yang review kemarin XDD saya gak nyangka responnya bagus, sini sini, saya pelukin satu satu :') Makasih juga bagi yang udah fave dan follow!

* * *

 **Hunaxx :** haha, awas nanti malah mau bobo siang gak jadi lagi/heh. Soal luka Taehyung, saya malah ngerasa itu kurang sadis *dikejer Jin* hihi, sesekali saya pengen buat sosok Yoongi yang cool X3 tentang sakit Taehyung, ada penjelasannya di bawah kok. Gomawo sudah review ya~ **| Jinvjin :** HALO JUGAAAA XD hahaha, saya juga suka kok Jin yang protektifnya gak ketulungan :'3 dan soal penyakit Taehyung nanti saya jelasin di sini. Untuk cerita pertemuan mereka juga nanti ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok~ Gomawo sudah review yaa! **nemooo :** ada penjelasannya di bawah soal penyakit Taehyung. Dan.. yaaaa! saya juga termasuk rada serem kok sama protektifnya Jin X''DD Gomawo udah review yaaa~

 **454 :** Yeaaaaaah! Tebakanmu benar, yup. Semacam kayak Lay Exo. Dan ya, mereka tinggal seapartemen. Mereka udah jadian kok. Ini udah dilanjut kok, dan mudah-mudah pertaannyamu bisa kejawab di chap-chap selanjutanya ya. Gomawo sudah me-review~ **| ayumKim :** Yap, Taehyung punya penyakit itu. Gomawo udah review yaa~ **TaeKai :** Hahah, makasih udah suka. Dan gomawo sudah review yaaa! **| suyang :** Hihihi, hapunten malah jadi multichap gini X"'D Gomawo udah review nyaa~~ **| dnttchmaeheh :** senang kalo kamu suka XD penyakit Taehyung dijelasin di bawah kok nanti, dan emang agak mengerikan. Aaaaa, saya juga suka kalo Taehyung dilundungi. Dah lanjut, gomawo udah review ya~

 **SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome :** hahaha, reviewmu selalu bikin ngakak XD maafkan saya yang malah bikin hutang lagi, ihik :""D (btw, kalo cepet saya mau update fanfic yang exo kok/gakpenting/) saya mau karamelnya aja jangan kentutnya #plek. Gomawo udah review ya~ **| Jang TaeYoung :** Untuk soal sad ending, itu rahasia, tehe. Well, nanti kita lihat saja nanti ya X''D Gomawo udah review dan suka yaa! **| Cute voodoo :** Aaaaaa, yap! Bingo! Hahaha, saya juga kadang suka kesel sama yg protektif gitu kok X''D/plek/ kecuali kalo sama Taehyung gak apa-apa/heh. Gomawo udah review yaaa~ **| dhantieee :** ini udah next. Dan... yap. Kamu bener. Gomawo udah review yaa!

 **Kekematodae :** seorang lagi yang benerr XDD yap, TaeTae memang sakit itu. Udah dilanjut. Gomawo buat reviewnyaa~ **| Deushiikyungie :** Jimin nya nanti menyusul yaa~ iya, taetae suka sama jin kok XDD udah lanjut dan gomawo udah review ya~ **| sweetyYeolli :** aaaaa, senang rasanya kalo kerasa X3 yap, TaeTae sakit itu. Soal angst, ikuti aja terus ceritanya yaa~ XD Gomawo sudah review! **| exoyeondan :** halo shipper JinV XDD Iyaaaaa, saya udah ngulang-ngulang rookie king dan itu manis gak ketulungaaan :") dan soal keadaan Taehyung yang spesial, nanti dijelasin kok di bawah. Gomawo udah review yaaa~ **| Phylindan :** Yaaaaaap! Ada yang bener lagi XDD Hihi, kaliatan jelas kok sama penyakitnya TaeTae. Gomawo atas review-nya yaaa~

 **Fesyensyen :** hihihi, saya juga suka kalo Jin udah protektif sama alien XDD Daan yap, Taehyung memang punya penyakit itu ceritanya. Gomawo udah review yaa~ **| ClarieLu :** senang rasanya kalo sukaa XD nanti ada penjelasan tentang Jin kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Gomawo udah review yaaa! **| jeymint :** Yup, ini chaptered. Hahaha, ekspresi Jin yang seksi XDD gomawo udah review yaa~ **| Jisaid :** Ada penjelasannya kok di bawah. Gomawo udah review yaa! **| TKTOPKID :** Taehyung alaynya berasalan kok XD/apaan. Hihi, gomawo reviewnya yang bikin saya melayang tinggi~~ **| Luvesick hoon :** aaaaa, terlalu kasar ya? X''D Taehyung sakit apa nanti ada penjelasnnya kok. Udah lanjut dan gomawo udah review~ **| Heyoyo :** Udah lanjut dan penyakit Taehyung dijelasin di bawah, gomawo buat review-nya yaa~ **Feilu :** Hahah, mereka emang cute sangat XD udah lanjut dan gomawo udah review yaa~

* * *

Seperti yang sudah ditanyakan, YUUUP! Taehyung di sini emang punya penyakit **Hemofilia**. Di mana keadaan penderita memiliki sel darah yang sukar membeku kalo misal ada bagian tubuh yang luka. Maksudnya, luka luar. Tebakan kalian benaaarrrr! XDDD *tebar cofeti*

Makasih udah baca chapter ini. Kotak review selalu terbuka koook~~ :)


	3. Three : Min Yoongi

" _Aku hampir memukulnya, Yoongi."_

"Kau—apa?!"

Gerakan dokter muda itu terhenti, niat untuk membuka pintu mobil samping kanannya lenyap seketika. Demi Tuhan, jika saja mobilnya melaju pada jalanan penuh—atau bahkan sepi—ia bisa langsung menginjak rem dengan spontan, kemungkinan besar akan membentur apapun yang berada di dekatnya, atau lebih parahnya, ia terantuk kemudi.

Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak akan memikirkan kondisinya sekarang. Tidak, sebelum seseorang yang berbicara lewat ponsel di ujung sana memberinya penjelasan secara detail. Penjelasan tentang berita mengejutkan yang didengarnya satu menit yang lalu. Ya Tuhan, ia bisa gila.

"Kim Seokjin," panggil Yoongi—sepelan, sedalam, dan setegas mungkin. Sebelah tangan memijat pelipis, rasa pening tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengganggu. "Apa maksudmu dengan _kau_ yang hampir saja memukulnya? Dan jangan bilang—" ia menghela napas, "Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau orang itu Taehyung,"

Hening sejenak. Yang terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya bagi Yoongi.

" _Maaf_."

Satu kata awal, dan Yoongi tahu ketakutannya terbukti benar.

Min Yoongi tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Ketika alarm hidupnya berdering tepat pukul sepuluh malam dan menunjukan _shift_ di rumah sakitnya selesai, ponselnya mendadak berdering nyaring. Saat itu mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartemennya, ia sengaja menghentikan mesin karena tidak mungkin mengangkat sambungan saat ia mengendarai. Sedekat apapun jaraknya dengan _basement_ apartemen. Lagi pula, yang meneleponnya adalah Seokjin. Dan Yoongi tahu betul hanya ada dua alasan mengapa pria itu bisa menelepon di saat malam seperti ini. Satu, karena Taehyung. Dua, Seokjin dalam keadaan cemas.

"Diam di sana dan dinginkan kepala kalian berdua," Yoongi menginjak pedal gas, memutar kemudi dalam putaran seratus delapan puluh derajat sampai mobil kembali melaju pada aspal jalanan. Mengambil arah berlawanan dari letak gedung apartemennya.

" _Yoongi_ , _maaf aku hanya …_ "

Yoongi mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Seokjin. Tapi yang jelas—"

Jeda sejenak, yang terdengar seperti satu windu lamanya.

"—aku akan menjemput Taehyung sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Protector"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Taehyung sama Seokjin milik saya, udah saya nikahin mereka dari dulu.

 **Rated : T**

 **Proudly present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Three : Min Yoongi]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini gila, Min Yoongi tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati keadaan di mana Kim Seokjin berkata bahwa ia nyaris saja melukai Taehyung. Sejak tugas dokternya ia berikan kepada pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu, sedikit demi sedikit ia juga mengenal tabiat Seokjin. Yoongi tahu Seokjin bisa menjadi orang yang tegas, seperti melarang Taehyung untuk melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu memberatkan.

Dan jika bukan karena nasehat yang pernah dikatakannya waktu itu, Yoongi yakin Seokjin tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Taehyung untuk bekerja di sebuah _coffee shop._ Namun, pada sisi yang berbeda, Yoongi juga tahu Kim Seokjin adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. Lebih dari frasa baik hati, dan memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi. Meski teguran yang diucapkannya kepada Taehyung bisa terdengar mengerikan.

Lalu sekarang, ketika Yoongi mendengar langsung dari Seokjin tentang pengakuan yang terjadi beberapa saat sebelumnya, ia ragu apakah sifat sabar dan hati-hatinya masih bisa dikatakan berfungsi dalam diri Seokjin.

Dalam hidupnya, Kim Seokjin tak pernah sekalipun berani melayangkan satu pukulan kepada Taehyung. Dengan atau tidak secara sengaja. Dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak.

"Kau sudah membawa barang yang menurutmu penting, Tae? Karena kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk sementara waktu," Yoongi mengambil mantel tebal di almari Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa, berjalan mendekati pemuda AB itu ke arah tempat tidur, lalu membantunya memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ransel yang cukup besar.

"Aku pikir ini cukup, _Hyung_ ," sahut Taehyung pelan, benaknya spontan mengulang barang apa saja yang dibawanya; _pakaian luar, pakaian dalam, sikat gigi, sandal rumah, ponsel, buku bacaan, botol obat, dan… tumbler_. Gerakannya sempat melambat ketika mendengar kalimat _'tidak akan kembali ke sini'_ yang terucap dari bibir Yoongi. "Lagi pula, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar di tempatmu, bukan?"

Yoongi menarik resleting ransel begitu segalanya sudah tertata rapi, setelah itu menepuknya sebentar agar tidak terlalu mengembung. "Itu relatif, jika keadaan sudah mulai membaik,"

" _Hyung_ , ini semua salahku, sungguh."

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti." Yoongi tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya dalam detik ini, tetapi ia memang membutuhkannya. "Sekarang, pakai mantelmu dan kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menggigit bibir ragu. " _Hyung_ —"

"Sekarang, Tae. Tolong, jangan uji kesabaranku."

Taehyung sadar ia tidak sendirian di sana, bersama Yoongi, di kamar tidur apartemennya. Ia juga sadar bahwa waktu dua puluh menit yang dihabiskan untuk membereskan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya tak pernah luput sekalipun dari pengawasan Seokjin. Pria berbahu lebar itu dengan sabar menunggu di ambang pintu kamar Taehyung, bersandar pada daun pintu dengan kedua lengan bersilang gugup. Walaupun tatapan yang diberikan Seokjin sedikit menajam dan sinis, Taehyung bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang melintas dalam sorot mata gelapnya. Dan semua itu semakin membuat Taehyung merasa sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena ia dalang di balik kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah, ini cukup." Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ayo kita pergi, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ketika sampai di apartemenku nanti."

"Tapi _Hyung_ —"

"Kuberi waktu tiga menit untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Seokjin ketika di luar nanti."

Cukup. Tidak ada bantahan lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung mendapati dirinya berada di depan gedung apartemen, sepoi angin malam langsung menerpa kedua pipinya, membuatnya menggigil tanpa sadar. Yoongi sudah berjalan lebih dulu sambil membawa ransel Taehyung dan menaruhnya di kursi belakang, sedangkan ia masih bergeming di tempatnya; enggan bergerak. Tidak jauh dari Seokjin berpijak.

"Jadi …" Taehyung memutar badan dengan kikuk, menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel, lalu menghela napas berat ketika matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang iris gelap Seokjin. " … selamat tinggal?"

Seokjin bisa mendengar enggan dalam nada suara Taehyung. "Ini hanya sementara," ia memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. "Kau akan kembali, Taehyung. Jadilah anak baik selama kau tinggal bersama Yoongi. Tidak apa-apa, dia akan membantumu."

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Taehyung.

"Ingat pesanku, jangan terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, Tae."

"Aku juga tahu itu,"

"Dan jangan melakukan hal yang berbahya."

Taehyung nyaris mendengus. "Astaga, _Hyung_. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Seokjin terkekeh geli, melangkah maju hingga menyisakan jarak tipis di antara mereka berdua, lalu membawa kedua tangannya untuk memperbaiki kerah mantel Taehyung; membenahinya dengan sabar. "Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil," katanya lugas, kesepuluh jemari mengaitkan kancing teratas mantel dengan telaten. Menjaga Taehyung dari hawa dingin, melindunginya agar terasa hangat. "Tapi kau sangat ceroboh, Tae."

Taehyung diam tak berkutik. Menolak untuk berkomentar lebih.

"Untuk itu, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung lirih, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah agar bisa melihat paras Seokjin dengan jelas. "Maaf."

Seokjin membuka mulut, tetapi Taehyung kembali menyela dengan cepat.

"Tentang hal yang kukatakan pada _Hyung_ tadi," napasnya sempat tersendart, karena Taehyung mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti akan menyakiti hati pria itu—lagi. "Aku harap _Hyung_ mengerti. Karena aku bisa serius mengatakannya."

Hening.

Seokjin memaksa bibirnya tetap merapat.

"Maaf, _Hyung_."

 _Karena meninggalkanmu adalah piihan terbaik._

"Taehyung-ah! Cepatlah! Malam akan semakin dingin."

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia beringsut mundur dan berbisik. "Selamat tinggal, _Hyung_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Namun, sebelum kakinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seokjin, sebelum Taehyung menghilang dari hidup pria itu meski untuk sementara, dan sebelum rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar, Taehyung bisa merasakan Seokjin menarik bahunya dengan gesit hingga posisi tubuhnya kembali seperti semula dengan jarak yang semakin menipis.

Sampai Seokjin memberikan satu kecupan lama pada bibir ranumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Seokjin?"

Taehyung mendongak, mengabaikan sejenak semangkuk bubur yang tersisa sedikit di depannya (sesuai janji, Yoongi langsung membuat makanan lembek untuk bayi itu ketika mereka sampai di apartemen sang dokter).

"Apa yang aku katakan?" ulang Taehyung, "aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong," tebak Yoongi; telak. Matanya yang kecil terlihat semakin sipit ketika ia memicing. "Kau tahu benar Seokjin tidak akan pernah berani memukulmu dalam keadaan apapun."

" _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Seokjin-hyung bahkan tidak memukulku,"

"Nyaris, Taehyung." Yoongi tampak depresi. "Ya Tuhan, Seokjin tidak akan pernah main-main jika ingin memukul seseorang. Dia bisa melukaimu, Tae. Dan jika sampai pukulannya itu menimbulkan luka luar—sekecil apapun itu—dan mengeluarkan darah, aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu untuk tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Astaga, _Hyung_." Taehyung mengerang gemas, mengapa sikap semua orang terhadap dirinya bisa begitu sangat menyebalkan? "Tidak perlu berlebihan, oke? Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah, dan tidak ada yang lainnya. Lagi pula, Seokjin-hyung tidak akan pernah memukulku."

Yoongi menatapnya tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Karena dia adalah Seokjin-hyung."

Hening sejenak, yang terasa begitu canggung dan menegangkan.

"Dan karena …" Taehyung menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. "Aku mencintainya." Suaranya terdengar kecil, kecil sekali. Namun Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas meski sedikit samar.

"Baiklah." Sahut Yoongi akhirnya, menyerah pada situasi canggung yang sebelumnya tercipta. Ia akan memberi waktu kepada Taehyung untuk berpikir. Mungkin bocah sulit diatur yang satu ini belum mau membicarakan masalah sepenuhnya. "Cepat habiskan buburmu dan tidur—"

"Aku bilang aku akan melepaskannya."

Yoongi tertegun. "Apa?"

Taehyung mendesah keras. "Aku bilang aku akan melepaskannya," ulangnya pelan, "aku akan melepaskannya, Yoongi-hyung."

Ada sesuatu yang berdentum pada ulu hatinya, sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman dan memberikan efek rasa paranoid yang datang mendadak. "Apa … maksudmu?"

Suara tawa lemah terdengar, lemah sekali. "Selama ini, Seokjin-hyung selalu menjaga—tidak, dia selalu melindungiku dengan baik, sangat baik. Aku bisa mengingat ketika dia mencemaskanku, mengkhawatirkanku dalam situasi apapun, menanyakan keadaanku ketika aku tidak berada di dekatnya, bahkan selalu mengingatkanku untuk tetap berhati-hati."

Yoongi mengerti itu, ia mengerti dengan baik. Semenjak Seokjin mengenal siapa itu Kim Taehyung dan menaruh hati kepada pemuda itu, Yoongi tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan. Melepaskan Kim Taehyung dalam hidupnya. Mungki terdengar berlebihan, tapi kenyataan memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Terlebih ketika Seokjin mengetahui rahasia kecil di balik kondisi Taehyung sebenarnya, rasa tidak rela untuk melepaskan itu akan sulit menghilang atau mungkin tidak akan pernah lenyap.

"Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar, kalau sikap baik Seokjin-hyung kepadaku selama ini hanya akan membuatku bergantung lebih banyak." Lagi, suara tawa itu terdengar. Kali ini lebih getir. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan normal, _Hyung_."

Ah, sedikitnya Yoongi bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Kau pasti mengerti _Hyung_ , perasaan manusia bisa berubah kapan saja. Perasaanku, juga perasaan Seokjin-hyung terhadapku." Ada jeda yang terjadi, cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Taehyung kembali berkata. "Mungkin aku terdengar egois, atau bodoh, atau keduanya. Aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa membalas apa yang telah Seokjin-hyung lakukan untukku. Hanya saja, aku harap _Hyung_ mengerti,"

Taehyung mengangkat kepala, di depannya, Yoongi tetap menunggu.

"Aku melepaskannya agar Seokjin-hyung bisa bebas."

Dalam detik ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Min Yoongi tidak bisa memberi komentar yang pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Selama ini, Taehyung berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah beban bagi seorang Kim Seokjin. Bukan hanya sekadar beban, tapi beban yang sangat berat. Beban yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika ia resmi menjadi seorang dokter dan pasangan Kim menitipkan Taehyung padanya, Yoongi mulai bisa mengerti beban yang dipikul orang tua Taehyung tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Saat itu, karena Yoongi benar-benar merasa berhutang budi kepada Tuan Kim—Ayah Taehyung—ia rela membantu perawatan Taehyung sepenuh hati, menjadikan Taehyung sebagai pasien utama dan tetapnya dibandingkan pasien yang lain. Karena jika bukan bantuan Tuan Kim pada masa silam kepada dirinya langsung, Yoongi tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalani hidup yang layak bahkan menjadi seorang dokter. Maka dari itu, Yoongi mengenal betul bagaimana Kim Taehyung sebenarnya.

Namun, takdir yang baik tidak pernah sekalipun memihak Kim Taehyung. Satu tahun setelah tugasnya menjaga Taehyung terbilang baik-baik saja, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pergi. Pergi selamanya karena suatu tragedi mengerikan, karena kecelakaan beruntun, karena keadaan memaksa Taehyung untuk menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Itu menjadi tamparan besar bagi Taehyung. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar, terlalu banyak ketegangan yang terjadi, ia sampai nyaris kehilangan Taehyung saat itu. Mengerikan, Yoongi merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter hingga akhirnya Taehyung tidak menyerah kepada hidup.

Setelah Taehyung sadar dan menjalani kehidupan normalnya kembali, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjaga Taehyung, menjadikan pemuda itu tanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Namun, entah karena kebetulan atau karena skenario Tuhan yang diberikan kepada Taehyung akan selalu tidak terduga, Kim Seokjin datang dalam teritori mereka. Menggantikan posisi Yoongi terhadap Taehyung seluruhnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"Tidak buruk," jawab Yoongi singkat. Ia baru saja mengantar Taehyung ke kamarnya. Membiarkan pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu istirahat penuh. Dan sekarang, Yoongi mendapati dirinya berada di ruang tengah ditemani secangkir kopi dan sambungan telepon dari Seokjin.

" _Tidak buruk? Apa itu artinya ia tidak baik-baik saja?_ "

Yoongi mengulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar. Tidak salah memang, Seokjin selalu bisa mengetahui keadaan Taehyung meski ia tidak bersamanya. "Keadaan fisiknya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, Seokjin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Helaan napas lega terdengar. Terus terang saja, Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah pada pria itu.

"Tapi, mungkin Taehyung masih merasa syok," lanjut dokter muda itu kemudian, nadanya berubah agak serius. "Di luar mungkin akan terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi di dalamnya," Yoongi menghela napas, "aku tidak yakin. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Taehyung sekarang ini, Seokjin."

Seokjin tidak membalas untuk waktu lima detik, sampai akhirnya, "… _Yoongi_."

"Hm?"

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Taehyung benar-benar melepaskanku?"_

Yoongi mematung. Ia tidak menyangka Seokjin akan bertanya seperti itu padanya.

" _Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, Yoongi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung."_

Hancur. Suara Seokjin terdengar hancur. Padahal Taehyung belum benar-benar pergi, tapi bagaimana jika seandainya Taehyung memang melepaskan Seokjin? Bagaimana dengan keadaan pria itu selanjutnya? Tetap mempertahkan seorang Kim Taehyung, atau mencoba belajar melepaskan? Yoongi tidak tahu, ia menolak untuk tahu.

" _Yoongi, kau bisa menjawab?"_

 _Entahlah, Seokjin._

"Aku … tidak tahu," Yoongi begitu merasa bodoh dan menyedihkan. Namun, sesuatu dalam benaknya memaksa Yoongi untuk berkata dengan tegas. Keputusan final yang sempat dipikirkannya sejak dulu, jauh sebelum Kim Seokjin mampir dalam kehidupan Kim Taehyung. "Yang jelas, jika Taehyung bersikeras melakukannya, aku akan membawa Taehyung ke Amerika dan menjalani pengobatan di sana."

Dan Yoongi mengerti ia baru saja menghancurkan relung hati dua orang sekaligus.

Begitu dalam.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** saya tepar sama tugas ospek/GAK, pergi sana. Jadi ceritanya, saya males buat proposal dan dokumen ini lebih menggoda ternyata #hush. Dan gara-gara liat video Blanket Kick pas seorang Jin nyium pipi Tae ... BUAHAHAHAHA/staph. _Damn,_ saya kejang-kejang liatnyaaaaaaaa, cekek saya cekeeeeeek/udah. Dan saya mau bales review dulu yaa~

* * *

 **SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome :** Haloo, say :3 wkwkwk, kan biar greget gitu pake istilah bintang, yaa… rada alay juga sih/HEH. Dan jangan ingatkan saya soal hutang yang numpuk :"D/nanges. Saya emang sukanya bikin prolog doang, dan kesananya wasalam. Wkwkwk, soal lepasin Seokjin dan menuju pelaminan, itu ada waktunya, huahahaha. Yap, soal hemofili saya emang terinspirasi dari Lay kok :"D Gomawo udah baca dan review ya, Dear~ **Hunaxx :** yup, Tae kena hemofili dan hanya Seokjin yang bisa peluk :""D atau saya aja/enggak. Soal mati enggaknya, kita nantikan saja, kekeke *dibuang* Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa~ **Kidkiddo :** MAKASIH YAAA! Dan maaf kalo bikin bingung, sebenernya saya juga bingung :'D dan soal Tae yang ngelukain dirinya sendiri, saya catet dulu yaa~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya! **TaeKai :** Novaaaaaaaa /terjang/ aaaaaaa, sesuatu yang nyesek itu emang menyangkan *diblender* gomawo udah baca dan review yaa~ makasih juga karena kamu selalu ada di kotak review saya *wink* **iTAEVJIN :** Halooo XD ooh, itu kamu ternyata, hihi. Soal endingnya nanti, kita lihat bagaimana cerita berjalan #eaaa. Dan ya, guru saya juga pernah ngejelasin soal hemofili, yang jadi seremnya, penyakitnya emang susah disembuhin :"" Tae ngelepasin Jin itu mah pilihan dia :" da si eta mah suka gitu/plak. Soal novel, itu mah sebenernya ajakan temen saya dan saya juga susah kalo buat gs :"" Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya! **GitARMY :** err, maksudnya di sini Jin yang protect sama Tae, bukan? 8"D *agak bingung sama pertanyaannya* dan mudah-mudahan apa yang ditanyakan udah sedikit dijelasin di sini ya~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **TKTOPKID :** wkwkwk, saya melayangnya terus ke langit kok :""D iya, saya juga kepikiran kalo full romance jadinya rada aneh. Kalo soal JinV putus, itu mah keputusan sutradaranya aja 8"D /dibuang/ Untuk deat chara… ng, saya pikirin lagi deh, kekeke. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya! **Ayumkim :** wah, saya belum pernah ketemu sama pengidap hemofilia langsung. Tapi pernah denger yang cuci darah itu, jujur aja, saya gak kuat litanya :"( /efek trauma sama yang namanya darah/ dan terkekang mungkin karena mereka emang harus hati-hati. Untuk novel, saya mau tanyain lagi sama temen, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Deushiikyungie :** keputusan Taetae emang suka melenceng :"D/enggak. Buat Jungkook, nanti ada penjelasan lebih kayaknya, wkwkwk. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Vtae :** Pake acara ninggalin biar lebih dramatis :"D/heh. Untuk meninggal enggaknya, saya juga masih pikirin buat endingnya, hehe. AAAAAK, LAGU HUG ME EMANG NYENTUH, AMPUN :""""" saya jatuh cinta banget sama lagunya, huhuhuhu. Suara Tae-nya itu lho, gelindingaaan. Ini udah dilanjut kok, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **TAEHYUNGCUTE :** makasih yaaa~ taehyung punya alesan kok kenapa dia mau lepasih Jin :" Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Macclatte21 :** aaaaa, makasih :"D soal taehyung mati enggaknya, nanti juga terungkap kok di ending. Hahah, saya juga setuju kalo Jintae bersatu mah XD Dan iyaaaaa, saya juga kekurangan asupan Jintae, heeeelpp meeeee/plak. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Kekematodae :** Hahah, santai aja sama say amah XD oke, gomawo udah baca dan review yaa!

 **Kimmidiot :** gak apa-apa, santai aja :) Dan ya, golongan darah AB untuk penderita hemofilia itu emang jarang ditemukan, apalagi di Indonesia. Aduuuh, soal mereka misah enggaknya nanti diceritain kok X''D hahaha, soal dibukuin, itu masih dibicarain sama temen. Sedihnya emang itu, jarang banget yang yaoi dan yuri :"D, ihik. Udah dilanjut kok, dear~ wkwkwk, bawel juga gak apa-apa kok XD Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Suyang :** itu cuma istilah aja kok, maaf bikin bingung ya :"D Soal novel yaoi, dari penerbitan emang jarang banget (gak sama sekali malah). Tapi mungkin beda lagi kalo secara self publishing, mungkin lewat nulisbuku atau situs lainnya. Di toko buku emang gak ada, tapi bisa dicetak utuh kayak novel biasa :) wah, enak banget yang tinggal di Thailaaaand, pengeeen :""DDDD ini udah lanjut, dan soal Jikook, saya juga lagi mencoba untuk cari waktu yang pas kapan Jimin datang X'D Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Nemooo :** Hihihi, sedikit iri mungkin, tapi iri sama Jin kali/heh. Soal orang ketiga, saya juga sempet kepikiran buat masukin X'D tapi takut masalahnya jadi runyam/gelindingan. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Jeymint :** aaaaaa, makasih XD dan soal bukunya, itu mah baru idenya temen saya kok, wkwkw. Tae dibaperin itu menyenangkan kook~ gomawo udah baca dab review yaa! **Dhantieee :** udah dilanjut ya, deaar~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Heyoyo :** *ikutan ngurung mereka di kamar* biarkan ending yang menentukan kisah mereka #eaaa. Hihihi, sesekali saya pengen buat sifat tae yang imut tapi tersiksa/heh. Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Guest :** saya gak yakin ada vkook di sini, tapi Guest-ssi bisa kok baca fic Vkook yang baru aja saya buat /KENAPA MALAH PROMOSI/ hahaha, mian. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Yeobaby :** Haiii jugaaaaaa :D gak apa-apa, santai aja~ DAN MAKASIH UDAH SUKA ADUH—hihi, taetae gak akan berpaling kok/apaan. Ini udah dilanjut ya, deaar~ Dan kebetulan sekali di sini ada si dokter swag Min Yoongi. Oh ya, maaf kayaknya ke-swag-an Suga sedikit berkurang :"D /dibuang. Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Kristao Zifan :** annyeong~~ haha, sesekali tae dibuat egois dulu baru ngerti/heh. Kalo rencananya jadi, yup! Itu tetep JinV dan yaoi kok :'3 buat request miinyoon couple dicatet dulu ya~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Lovesick hoon :** KARENA BINTANG ITU JAUH BANGET GIMANA DONG ;;;A;;;; gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Mamamama :** awww, saya juga baru kok di fandom BTS/gaknanya. Dan karena tuntuan cerita, kayaknya agak susah Tae jadi manly :""D/nanges. Udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **Oh Deer Han :** Tae dikekang demi dia juga kok :"""D haha, mudah-mudahan ke depannya bisa kerasa feelnya ya. Makasih buat sarannya XD Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa!

 **Wahyu fn.1 :** wkwkwk, tinggal enggaknya gimana tae aja/apaan. Udah dilanjut ya dear~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **454 :** kalo misal jadi, mungkin satu cerita full X'D Hahaha, tae punya alesan kenapa mau ngelepasin. Dan kalo misal dilepasin, berarti Jin punya saya ajaa~~ /enggakgitujuga. Buat rencana taehyung, nanti ada penjelasannya kok~ AYOOO! Kita lestarikan VJiin~~~ hshshshshs. Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Linkz account :** *ikutan kyaaaa* XD gomawo udah baca dan review ya~ **sweetyYeollie :** aduh, relain aja yaa :"D/enggak. Ati-ati sama jarum pentulnya, nanti bisa masuk/heh. Untuk genrenya, bisa angst, bisa juga enggak X''D wkwkwk, itu mah gimana nanti endingnya aja/apaan. Uadh dilanjut ya, dear. Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa! **Taetae :** Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo kelamaan ya :"D haha, santai aja, saya juga kadang jadi sider kok/HEH. *buka aib* moga-moga ini udah panjang, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

* * *

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah fave dan follow cerita ini :D Buat review di fanfic _oneshot_ ; **Day by Day, V,** sama **Top or Bottom?** termasuk fave dan follownya juga~ sini sini, saya pelukin satu-satu dulu :"D maaf kalo gak sempet saya bales ya, tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasih *bow*

Makasih udah baca chapter ini, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	4. Four : Kim Namjoon

**"Protector"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Taehyung sama Seokjin milik saya, udah saya nikahin mereka dari dulu.

 **Rated : T**

 **Proudly present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Four : Kim Namjoon]**

 _ **Sountrack** : Heartace **by** One Ok Rock_

 _Unravel **by** TK (Acoustic Ver.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tampak kacau."

Namjoon tahu tak seperlunya ia berkomentar, namun ketika didapatinya pria ramah macam Kim Seokjin tengah duduk seorang diri di kafetaria kantor sore itu, mendadak lidahnya gatal untuk mengucap kenyataan. Lagi pula, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar—menurut Namjoon; jika Seokjin menerimanya dengan akal logis. Apa yang dilihatnya mungkin tidak biasa. Kim Seokjin, dengan kemeja putih dan lengan kemeja digulung hingga sebatas siku, secangkir teh kamomil yang mungkin terlupakan, kedip nyala pada ponsel sebagai tanda notifikasi, dan segaris kerutan pada keningnya.

Biasanya, Namjoon tak pernah melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

 _Biasanya_ ; meski akhirnya kata _biasa_ itu tak bertahan dengan lama.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu," tanggap Seokjin kemudian, tepat satu menit setelah Namjoon merasa didiamkan sembari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pria itu. "Tapi kau benar," lanjutnya, "aku terlihat sangat, sangat kacau."

Sebagai rekan kerja kantor, Namjoon merasa ucapan itu tidak perlu. Pria sepertinya tidak pantas membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan. Namun sebagai teman dekat, Namjoom memaklumi. Ia mencoba mengerti. Terlebih ketika Seokjin mulai mengambil napas kasar, yang diakhiri dengan gerakan tangan mengusap wajah; _depresi, frustrasi, dan merasa putus asa._

"Apa karena Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan telak, pergerakan kecil sempat terhenti kala Seokjin mematung, dan Namjoon tahu betul bahwa ia benar. Namjoon mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, mungkin nada suaranya terdengar sinis, _mungkin,_ tapi ia melakukannya semata-mata agar Seokjin mengerti terdapat banyak masalah di dunia untuk bisa memilihnya sebagai prioritas utama. Bukan maksudnya Namjoon menggeser posisi Taehyung dalam prioritas pertama Seokjin—tidak, ia tidak sejahat itu. Dan Namjoon mengerti dengan keadaan mereka, sungguh—ia hanya mencoba mengingatkan, sebagai teman.

Seokjin terkekeh getir. Terdengar lelah. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlalu berlebihan, Namjoon?"

"Dalam hal apa?" Ia merogoh saku celana hitamnya sejenak untuk meraih bungkus rokok, mengeluarkan sebatang yang dilanjut dengan nyala pematik, lantas meniupnya kala aroma nikotin dan asap mulai melabung.

"Rasa cemas, apalagi,"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Tch, untuk itu aku bertanya."

" _Well,_ " belah bibir menyentuh ujung rokok, menghisapnya pelan, lalu mengembuskannya kembali hingga kepulan asap tipis melambung dengan bentuk artistik. "Itu wajar, mengingat keadaan Taehyung saat ini. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang ceroboh itu—ya, ya, aku tahu. Jangan menatapku dengan tajam seperti itu, Seokjin. Aku tidak menyalahkan Taehyung, oke?"

Seokjin mencibir. "Lain kali, berbicara dengan nada yang tidak bisa kutebak."

"Aku berbicara dengan nada biasa." Namjoon berkelit. "Jadi, ada apa lagi dengan bocahmu itu?"

Terdengar sarkastik, memang. Tetapi Seokjin bisa menangkap nada cemas dan khawatir ketika Namjoon bertanya, kali ini.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Namjoon."

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, ia menanti tanpa menyela.

"Aku hampir memukulnya, kau tahu. Lebih tepatnya, menampar pipinya sekeras mungkin?"

Batang rokok yang terjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah Namjoon terlepas, refleks. Menyentuh pinggiran asbak yang sedari tadi tersimpan, membisu dalam pembicaraan mereka. Namjoon tertegun sesaat. Memutar detik-detik di mana bahwa Kim Seokjin dalam tujuh hari ini, entah dalam teritori kantor atau kehidupan luarnya, serta jalan pikiran dan cara berbicaranya, _mood_ Seokjin tidak pernah stabil. Kemarin Seokjin menjadi pribadi pendiam, esoknya mudah meluapkan emosi marah, esoknya lagi menjadi orang lain, hingga saat ini menjadi Kim Seokjin dengan sorot mata kosong dan benak berkelana jauh. Seolah Namjoon tidak melihat Seokjin. Seolah jiwanya hilang meski ia melihat raganya.

"Kau… tidak bohong, kan?"

Sudut bibir terangkat dingin. "Apa wajahku menjelaskan spekulasimu?"

 _Brak_. Sekali hentakan gesit. Sekali gerakan cepat ketika Namjoon berdiri panik hingga derit kursi dan meja menggesek licinnya lantai, lengkap dengan cangkir teh kamomil yang bergeser hingga memercik kecil. Sampai Namjoon bergerak spontan hanya untuk menarik kerah kemeja Seokjin tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mengabaikan tatapan datar Seokjin meski tubuhnya terangkat dan binar mata Namjoon yang tajam. Posisi mereka dikatakan beruntung ketika suasana kafetaria sepi. Meski rugi selalu mengikuti di belakangnya.

" _Kim Seokjin_." _Dalam, tajam, juga mengintimidasi_. "Kau tidak pura-pura bodoh kan dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Seokjin tersenyum miring. " _Nyaris_ , Namjoon. Aku _nyaris_ memukulnya."

 _Nyaris._ Yang itu berarti, Taehyung masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tapi _nyaris_ bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk meperbaiki perasaan kacaunya.

"Satu kesalahan kecil, bisa berakibat fatal. Kau hampir saja membunuhnya, Seokjin."

Seokjin membelalak.

 _Kau hampir membunuhnya._

Membunuh Kim Taehyung. Membunuh napasnya. Bagian dirinya. Pusat kehidupannya.

"Dan ingat ini Kim Seokjin, aku menitipkan Taehyung padamu agar kau bisa melindunginya dengan baik," tambah Namjoon dengan nada yang sama. Lebih dalam. Lebih mengintimidasi. Lebih ke arah peringatan final. "Sekarang, saat aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, apa kau pikir akan melepaskan Kim Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendobrak pintu ruang karyawan dengan satu kakinya sekeras mungkin, bernapas lega dalam hati ketika ruangan itu kosong juga sepi, lantas mendorongnya kembali dengan tumit kaki sampai daun pintu tertutup rapat. Ia melesat masuk dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan bau anyir dan tembaga yang menguar kuat tepat pada indra pembaunya, meresap di antara kelima jemari kiri; yang sengaja digunakan untuk menghalangi bibir dan hidung; dan sekuat mungkin mengenyahkan segala merah dalam benak. Mengotori seragamnya dan berceceran di sekitar lantai.

 _Loker Jungkook._ Ia melewatinya cepat. _Loker miliknya, di paling ujung._ Begitu langkah berhenti dan pintu kecil itu ditariknya tanpa peringatan, Taehyung belingsatan. Mengandalkan sebelah tangan bebasnya untuk mencari, menerobos apa saja meski beberapa benda lain berjatuhan dengan acak. _Charger, handuk kecil, tempat kacamata, lalu…_ ah, sendi Taehyung melemas. Tubuhnya terhuyung pelan hingga loker tertutup di samping lokernya ia gunakan sebagai penopang. _Tahan sedikit lagi_ … batinnya memohon, _tahan sedikit lagi_.

Yang detik berikutnya, Taehyung memekik kecil.

 _Tumbler._ Ia menemukannya, _tumbler_ bewarna putih susu.

Sisa-sisa kesadarannya belum menipis, _belum_ ; dan Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terjaga. Bahunya merosot perlahan, menubruk permukaan loker dengan halus sampai ia bersimpuh kepayahan. Handuk kecil tidak jauh dari kakinya seperti mengolok agar digunakan, memaksa Taehyung untuk mengambilnya dan membantu sejenak aliran pekat merah yang merembes keluar dari dalam belah bibir bawahnya, di sebelah kiri. Namun, handuk kecil itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tutup _tumbler._ Biarkan saja, pikirnya. Bahkan ketika tetes demi tetes mulai membasahi permukaan silinder _tumbler_ dalam genggamannnya dengan merah yang segar; _begitu kontras_ , Taehyung tetap berusaha.

Tutup berhasil dibuka, Taehyung lekas menumpahkan seluruh isinya dengan asal. Alat suntik, botol kosong, beserta dua buah botol kecil berisi cairan bening keluar, meluncur manis di sekitar pahanya sebelum diambil paksa. Ia lantas mencampur dua botol cairan bening di dalam botol kosong (tak lupa pula alat penghubung) dengan cekatan dan terburu-buru. Menimbulkan warna kuning yang tidak disukainya; _atau mungkin dibencinya._ Namun, bukannya sebuah jarum tipis yang dihubungkan dengan alat suntik, Taehyung menggantinya dengan sebuah tudung sembur berbentuk kerucut di ujungnya.

Ia mengelap aliran darah yang semakin deras keluar di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Itu adalah detik yang berharga. Sampai ujung alat sembur berhasil membidik dalam jarak nol koma lima sentimeter pada bagian kiri dalam mulutnya, berada di bagian gusi bawah tidak jauh dari deretan gigi serinya. Di sana. Dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Luka yang ditimbulkan akibat kecerobohannya.

Tangannya gemetar, jarinya gemetar, begitu pula pegangannya pada alat suntik. Akan tetapi, Taehyung tetap meyakinkan diri. _Ia bisa melakukannya. Tanpa ada Seokjin di sisinya sekali pun, ia bisa melakukannya._

Perlahan, Taehyung menekan kontrol atas alat suntik, menghasilkan semprotan kecil hingga tepat mengenai luka yang menganga pada bagian gusi. Kecil, padahal. Namun tetap berakibat fatal. Genggaman alat suntik pada satu tangannya terkulai dengan lemas. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Tidak mengacuhkan denyutan nyeri yang merambat, pahit yang terasa, dan sisa-sisa tetesan yang belum habis.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda Kim itu menghitung. _Ia membutuhkan waktu dua menit_. Hanya dua menit, sungguh. Tidak lebih dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti sedia kala. Sampai trombosit dalam lukanya berhasil dibentuk dan aliran darah yang ditimbulkan berhenti total.

Lantas, di antara hening yang menyusup secara lambat itu, Taehyung kembali mengingat. Awal mula ia mendapatkan kesialan tolol pada hari ini. Detik di mana ketika ia tengah bekerja seperti biasa sebagai seorang pelayan, mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan, hingga Taehyung tidak sadar akan kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari dan menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras. Sekeras ketika ia terpelanting karena keseimbangan tubuhnya begitu buruk; _dalam keadaan tidak siap_. Sekeras saat pipinya membentur kaki meja, gesekan antara gigi seri dan gusi pada bagian dalam, termasuk gigitan kecil yang dilakukannya dengan refleks.

Semuanya terjadi dalam sekon yang begitu cepat. Detik-detik di mana kericuhan sedikit terjadi karena suara tangisan yang menggema dan Taehyung berusaha menenangkan. Untung saja Hoseok—sang manajer—datang membantu, begitu pula Jungkook juga dua rekan kerja wanitanya.

Semula tidak Taehyung tidak sadar, sampai sepasang bola mata Jungkook melebar dengan gurat wajah terkejut, menyorot tepat di sudut bibirnya yang tidak ia sadari.

 _Kau terluka,_ hyung _._

 _Merah. Bau anyir._

 _Darah._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Namjoon-hyung?"

Lain hal lagi jika sore tadi ia mendapati Kim Seokjin tampak seperti mayat hidup di kafetaria kantor, perangai Kim Namjoon berubah spontan kala Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di depan kedai tutup pada malam hari ini menyapanya lebih dulu.

Malam mendekati larut. Jarum jam berdetik di antara angka sebelas dan sepuluh. Dingin diam-diam menyusup. Namun Kim Taehyung ceria seperti biasanya. Konyol seperti biasanya. Dan dua keping cokelat tua yang berpendar dalam remang lampu jalan itu selalu menjadi favorit Namjoon.

 _Sampai detik ini._

"Taehyung, kenapa masih di sini?" Ia berderap cepat ke arah Taehyung, sebelum langkahnya berhenti di depan pemuda itu. Kebetulan saja arah apartemen miliknya sejalan dengan kedai tempat Taehyung bekerja. Dan Namjoon sengaja jalan kaki untuk pergi ke konbini terdekat. Ia tak menduga akan bertemu dengan Taehyung secepat ini.

Taehyung mengulas cengiran tipis. Tipis sekali. "Yoongi-hyung memintaku menunggu di depan kedai, dia dalam perjalan kemari dari rumah sakit."

"Yoongi?" kening Namjoon berkerut dalam. "Kenapa bukan Seokjin?"

Cengiran Taehyung luntur.

Namjoon merutuk dalam hati. Ia berkomentar dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya, lagi.

Lima jam yang lalu, Seokjin mengucap pengakuan terhadapnya. Berkata bahwa pria itu nyaris melukai Taehyung. Tidak sekadar _melukai_ , tapi benar-benar melukai hingga kematian akibat fatalnya. Lima jam yang lalu, sederet ancaman jelas Namjoon ucapkan. Meski kepalan tangannya gatal untuk memberi tinju di rahang pria itu, Namjoon tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Lima jam yang lalu, Namjoon menolak penjelasan.

Dan sekarang ia seolah melihat kronologinya dalam sepasang netra cokelat seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Itu …" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuk, gestur yang dilakukannya ketika ia gelisah. "Ada sedikit masalah di antara kami. Dan, yaah… kami berpisah sebentar dan aku akan menetap di tempat Yoongi-hyung, hanya sebentar."

"… begitu?"

"Hum. Hanya sebentar, sungguh. Tidak akan lama lagi juga akan pulang."

"Sudah berapa lama memangnya?"

"Err, satu minggu? Apa itu terlalu lama? Ha ha. Aku harap Seokjin-hyung tidak terlalu uring-uringan karena ia harus tidur sendiri. Dia itu luarnya saja terlihat dewasa, tapi seperti anak kecil kalau sudah tahu tabiat aslinya. Misal seperti dia tidak bisa tidur jika aku belum terlelap juga. Astaga, lucu sekali, bukan? Tapi, tapi, setidaknya aku sedikit bernapas lega karena Seokjin-hyung itu pintar memasak. Aku jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya."

"Taehyung,"

"Yoongi-hyung juga untungnya cerewet sekali soal kesehatan. Di sisi lain ia mendumel terus tentangku, tapi sesekali aku melihatnya marah-marah di telepon kalau pola makan Seokjin-hyung berantakan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menelepon pria itu dan mengingatkan hal yang sama, tapi teleponku tidak pernah diangkat. Mungkin kebetulan saja sedang sibuk. Untuk itu aku meminta Yoongi-hyung …"

"Kim Taehyung," panggil Namjoon sekali lagi. Ketika hening mampir perlahan dan Namjoon sengaja menempatkan telapan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Taehyung; menyentuhnya begitu lembut bak porselen yang mudah rapuh kapan saja. "Kau menangis."

"… untuk menelepon Seokjin-hyung." Taehyung mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Ada hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, merambat dan membasahi jemari ramping Namjoon. Menggenang di pelupuk matanya, jatuh satu per satu seiring dengan napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Terhadap sesak yang menggerogoti relung hatinya. "Ha ha, yang benar saja, _Hyung_. Aku ini kan laki-laki, tapi kenapa …"

Tenggorokannya tersendat. Sesuatu mengganjal jalur pernapasannya dengan berat. Ada yang salah dengan persediaan kantung air matanya. Tidak, tidak. Kalau seperti ini terus air matanya akan habis, konyol memang. _Tapi… kenapa? Semakin Taehyung mengusap matanya untuk mengusir air yang jatuh, semakin deras pula rasa asin itu mengalir_?

"Nah, tidak ada salahnya."

Tiga tepukan ringan di puncak kepalanya berhasil menarik isakan kecil dari Taehyung. Namjoon sengaja tidak menarik tubuh tingkih itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Karena ia tidak bisa menjamin dirinya untuk tidak berhenti bertindak jauh. Namjoon tidak menjamin apa pun.

"Menangis saja, Tae."

"Bodoh sekali, bukan?" Taehyung tertawa. Sungguh, ia tertawa. Tapi tawanya itu terselip cepat dengan satu isakan kecil, dilanjut isakan berikutnya, dan berikutnya, berikutnya, sampai Taehyung tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak isakan yang keluar. "Aku yang berkata akan melepaskan Seokjin-hyung," jeda ketika dadanya terasa sesak. "Lalu kenapa sekarang aku begitu ingin melihatnya?" Tawa lagi mengudara. Lebih getir dan prihatin. Namun renyah di saat bersamaan. "Kalau seperti ini …"

Buku-buku jari Namjoon memutih. Rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar.

"… bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya, _Hyung_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada bantahan. Tak pula sederet kalimat penenang.

Sebaliknya, isakan Taehyung berubah cepat menjadi teriakan pilu. Seperti bocah, namun terkesan lebih manusiawi. Taehyung lantas berjongkok, memumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut, mengeluarkan segala beban yang merayap tiada henti jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Namjoon menahan diri untuk tak berlaku lebih. Cukup saja ia seperti ini. Ikut berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu dan mengamatinya dalam diam. Mendengar setiap racauan dan isak tangis yang tidak jelas. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdentum tidak nyaman.

 _Kali ini saja_ , batin Namjoon pedih. Tak ada salahnya membiarkan Taehyung menangis malam ini. Seokjin dan Yoongi tak perlu tahu. Apa yang terjadi saat ini, di depan kedai yang sudah lama tutup, di antara gelap malam dan sepi yang menyusup, hanya akan dan selalu akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

Ia juga tak perlu lagi bertanya alasan di balik jatuhnya air mata Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 _(Sebab yang Namjoon ketahui bukan hanya isi hati Kim Taehyung)._

 _(Sebab Namjoon tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk hanya sekadar tahu seberapa besar rindunya seorang Kim Taehyung terhadap Kim Seokjin)._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** haaaaii~ selamat malam :"D

Saya berhasil keluar dari wb dan akhirnya ngebut ngetik ini/gelundungan. Mungkin cerita ini udah lama diabaikan, tapi saya selalu nyaman ngetiknya /maksudkamuapa. Intinya, makasih banget yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, termasuk fave dan follownya *bow* Dan ya, ini emang pendek. Tapi saya sengaja dibuat pendek di tiap chapternya. Pengennya fic _Protector_ ini isinya ringan tapi bermakna #eaaa/apasih. Ah udah, lupakan aja saya ngantuk X'D #Oi. Sekali lagi, makasih yaaaa~~ *pekuk cium* kotak reviewnya selalu terbuka kok :)

Salam hangat,

Cakue.


End file.
